The genetic basis of lysosomal disorders and of lysosomal enzymes and the informational signals concerned with their assembly within lysosomes will be examined by the use of somatic cell hybridization and recombinant DNA technologies. Particular emphasis will be placed upon the isolation of DNA segments from human chromosome regions that contain known lysosomal enzyme loci.